sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Veradux
Veradux is a deuteragonist character from Sonny, Sonny 2, and Sonny (2017). He, like all the male characters, is voiced by Andrew Dennis. In the first two games, Veradux is an intelligent zombie with the Combat Medic class. He is the only ally with this class. In the third game, Sonny (2017), there are no classes, but Veradux continues with his traditional role as a combat medic; this time as a human. Personality Though Veradux is portrayed as somewhat of a joker, he has shown a serious side, such as when convincing Sonny to turn against the Paladin in Sonny 1. In Sonny 2, Veradux continues being a companion to Sonny, sometimes offering advice, but mostly offering humor. In Sonny (2017), Veradux stays as joking veteran, occasionally acting serious or poking fun at others. History Sonny Sonny first meets Veradux on Ishiguro's Rest in the first game. Sonny finds him as he tries to fight three ZPCI hunters, and helps him take them down. Veradux has stolen a set of ZPCI Combat Medic armor and can efficiently heal and shoot using their equipment. At Gadi'Kala,Veradux says that he will be with Sonny until "death do them part." Throughout Gadi'Kala he supports Sonny and helps Sonny to disguise as the Galiant the Paladin's helpers to defeat the Baron. Sonny 2 At the start of Sonny 2, Veradux and Sonny were resting at a camp sight until Felicity suddenly attacked them for the tape Louis the Blind gave to Sonny. Felicity threw a knife to stagger Veradux. This caused Sonny and Veradux to chase Felicity, leading them to New Alcatraz. Sonny (2017) In the remake of Sonny, Veradux is a human and a former military medic who became a paraplegic after taking a bullet to the spine, which resulted in the Army removing him from active duty. He signed up to trial the new InfectAid Medic Suit, which allowed him to walk again and protect the locals. Unfortunately, everyone else who tried the suit were eventually killed, leaving him the sole survivor. As he makes a last stand in The Silver Strand, he is found by a wandering Sonny; together they overcome the swarm of zombies and monsters and thereon stick together. Theory (Sonny 1 & 2) No evidence has currently been given for how Veradux and Felicity became zombies. The only known groups trying to find a cure for zombification were the Insurgents and the crew of White November, and both were attacked by the ZPCI. However, due to the existence of intelligent zombies such as Felicity, Baron Brixius, Sonny, and Veradux, one of the research teams must have been able to revive zombies at some point. It's possible that Felicity, Veradux, and Baron Brixius were revived by one of these teams. Stats, Abilities, Etc. Battle (Sonny)= Attributes Abilities |-|Battle (Sonny 2)= Attributes Abilities |-|Sonny (2017)= Veradux is met in The Silver Strand as a Lvl 4; after the battle he levels up to 5. Starting Equipment: Infectaid gear & gun add details Abilities Attack: Physical | Basic Attack | Deals unknown damage. Electro Bolt: Electric | 3? Cooldown | Deals unknown damage and dispels a random buff from the target. Heal: Nature | 2? Cooldown | Heals an ally for [formula unknown HP. Area Heal: Nature | 3? Cooldown | Heals all allies for unknown HP. Strategies Veradux mainly serves as a heavy duty healer in this game, and should be treated as such. Thus, he should mainly be used on a team that lacks healing abilities. However, it should be kept in mind that Electro Bolt can be used to 1) remove a buff from an enemy and 2) change an adaptive defense passive to defend against electric attacks, thereby rendering the enemy vulnerable to other types of attacks. Note that Veradux's healing abilities scale with his Power; it is advised that Veradux at minimum always has enough power to fully heal allies with his Heal ability. That being said, it is also advised that his other stats are also not neglected; make sure that he has enough Vitality and Defense to be able to tank a few hits without immediately dying, as well as enough Speed to allow him to heal whenever necessary. TDLR: Power should be high enough to heal allies to full HP in one heal. Vitality and Defense should be high enough to ensure he he can take a few hits. Speed should be high enough to heal allies often. Anything extra should always go to increase his Speed. Tactics As Veradux's abilities scale with every attribute, it is best to give him balanced armor. At the end of Sonny, it is wise to give Veradux Paladin's Armor. At end of Sonny 2, it is wise to give him Surgeon's Armor. A player who wants a more damaging Veradux should give him equipment that improves Strength, as it improves his Dux Leading Strike and Dux Electro. A player who wants a more supportive Veradux should give Instinct equipment, which his heal scales heavily off. In Sonny 2, Veradux's abilities allow him to be a strong damage-dealer at the start. However, his combat capabilities wane in contrast to other companions like Roald and Felicity. He makes up for this with his powerful heal. Trivia *In Sonny 2, whenever he makes a critical strike with an attack, he says, "I'm gonna knock you silly!" *Veradux is the only purple zombie. *Veradux, in Latin, means 'true leader'. Category:Characters From Sonny Category:Characters From Sonny 2 Category:Males Category:Characters From Sonny (2017) Category:Sonny (2017) Category:Sonny 2 Category:Sonny